Petrovna
Summary Petrovna was an antagonist of Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Petrovna, Milan Gagaru Origin: Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Stolen One, Kikai, Critter Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (Has no material form, exists only as possibilities, and can also exist as information), Immortality (Type 1 and 5; never dies, rots, or decays, and exists as possibilities without lives, as such she isn't technically alive), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Plant Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 1; Kikai represent the possibilities of 41 lives which never came to be. Petrovna is also a form of death and terror given form due to absorbing the Critter Blood Tree), Extrasensory Perception, Death Manipulation (Can attack with a phenomenon of death itself), Information Manipulation (Critters can exist even in Information Space where they cay lay waste to it, and control a network at will), Mind Manipulation (Can destroy the minds of whatever sees her), Spatial Manipulation (Can warp space destroying her targets bodies), Absorption (Can absorb things, making them apart of herself), Duplication (Can make countless copies of herself), Biological Manipulation (Can destroy its target's cranial nerves), Sound Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Critters and kikai who are impervious to all aspects of physics, have no material form, exists as possibilities, and can also exist as information), Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Their very presence can instill fear and terror to those who look upon their form. Can plant seeds of insanity, causing their targets to lose their mind and sanity) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters ability which causes death. Kerkan stated that she's the one thing in the city he cannot kill), Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters ability which destroys minds), Spatial Manipulation (Unaffected by critters which destroys bodies by warping space or destroy space itself), Sound Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters voice of panic which releases a sound that causes the targets mind to stiffen), Biological Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters voice of panic which destroy cranial nerves), Physics Manipulation (Impervious to all aspects of physics), Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters whose very presence can instill fear and terror upon anyone who looks at them, and also unaffected by their seeds of insanity that causes their target to lose their mind and sanity), Fire Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Deconstruction (Petrovna stated that anything Gii could do cannot kill her), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Critters don't have souls, they exist only as possibilities of 41 lives which were never born), Life Manipulation (Critters don't have a life, only a possibility resembling that) 'Attack Potency: At least Building level (Superior to Dr. Gii before Evolution) Speed: Supersonic (Superior to Dr. Gii) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class Durability: At least Building level (Superior to Dr. Gii); Additionally Petrovna is an amalgamation of a Kikai, Critter, and a Stolen One. As such, Petrovna is such an absurd existence that Kerkan stated she was the one thing he couldn't kill in Inganock, and one who Dr. Gii couldn't kill before Porshion's Evolution. Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kikai: Petrova possesses a power known as Kikai, which goes by the name of Milan, though it eventually became known as Milan Gagaru after absorbing the Critter Blood Tree, becoming a Kikai and Critter hybrid as a result. Created by Grimm=Grimm during the Rebirth, Kikai are beings made up of the 41 possibilities of unborn babies who died during said event. Due to their nature, they are not a life as they only resemble it and they cannot die nor decay as well as being impervious to all aspects of physics. Additionally, they possess no concept of time due to never having been born and they are even able to hear and see the memories of peoples hearts and their inner voices (although this is likely not combat applicable). * Seed of Death: Scatters countless black seeds which are the phenomenon of death itself. It absorbs the victim's mind and body, and is able to make someone disappear without a trace. The seeds themselves warp the space around it which eats away at its victim, making evasion useless. * Tentacles of Death: Launches countless black and red tentacles to slice and thrust at the enemy, all of which are wrapped by countless Seed of Death. It spreads its Seed of Death which also warps the space around it, eating away at its victim, making evasion useless. * Voice of Panic: Critters ability which releases a sound which stiffens the human mind, causing them to collapse. Critters can also destroy people's cranial nerves, planting seeds of death or insanity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Death Users Category:Information Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Plant Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 8